The Game Of The Heart
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: James Potter finally got Lily to say yes, he played the game correctly, but it isn't over. It just began. Dates, Dating and breaking up, JamesPOtter is confused and heart struck.


**Hi,**

**I'm Muffie. I have a lot of fic's and now I have another.  
Just a short,short fic about Lily and James.  
Read, Review and ENJOY!**

**Only going to have 3 Chapters.

* * *

**

It was a chilly December morning when James Potter woke up that day. He was standing on his balcony in his flannel pyjamas and a cup of coco the maid had brought him. He was home for Christmas break from his seventh year at Hogwarts.

When he returned he would return to playing a game, a game he and Lily had started four years ago.Lily Evans, the fiery red head that had James' eye. James was handsome, talented, witty and filthy rich. There wasn't a single girl in Hogwarts who didn't fancy James Potter, except Lily Evans.

James had been playing the game differently, he had stop being his arrogant self and took a new approach to Lily Evans; being nice. So far Lily had mistakenly called him James, but she shouted Potter quickly after. James knew she couldn't really hate him; he hadn't done anything to _her_.

Lily didn't always shout at James, they had actually had normal conversations in the last four years. At passing they would ask the other how summer had been, but James had always ruined these moments by asking her out. It was her persistent 'no' that drove James to do this.

But this year, James was determined if not to date her to befriend her. If he couldn't have Lily Evans, he had to at least be near her. In the last four years James found himself staring at her constantly, wondering what she was doing when they weren't together. Now that they were head boy and girl, James wondered less, due to the fact that they shared a common room.

But even with their studying together, and patrolling, James hated that she would snort when he asked her if she was feeling well, or smirk when he would trip over something, or how her eyes flickered with enjoyment when Snivellus called him names.

James Potter hated Severus Snape, not just because he was creepy, but because Lily had adored him so much. Severus was a death eater with out doubt, and Lily knew it. Though in the last two years Lily and Severus hadn't been talking a lot, except in passing when Severus would whisper something with a look of sorrow in his eyes and Lily would shake her head.

James shook his head, throwing his thoughts away.

James sipped his coco and breathed in the cold air. It burned at his lungs as he blew into his hot chocolate. James licked his dry lips and stared out at the view. He lived on Godric's hollow with his parents right now.

Their huge house over viewed all the smaller ones. It was two stories with a balcony on every window from every bedroom. James lived the pampered life, his mother and father showered him with attention and gifts and everything imaginable. Though this pampering didn't make him happy, it was the quiet times, the time he sat at the fireplace with his parents in the winter, watching the fire flicker.

James stood there for another five minutes before he stepped back inside putting his coco down and grabbing muggle clothing for the train station. When he had on his jeans a blue shirt James went to the mirror and put a hand through his hair with a grin on his face. "Don't sweat it James, you'll do it."

He said with confidence into the mirror, "She'll have to see that you're not just an arrogant idiot."

He walked from the mirror to the stairs and as he walked down he heard his parents talking.

"Henry, he has to know eventually," said his mother's worn out voice.

"Amelia, he's too young. When he's out of school we'll explain about the order," said his father.

His mother whined, "Henry, I'm worried too. But what if we're not around forever?"

"We won't be," his father said huskily, "but James is a smart boy, he'll take care of himself."

"Henry, I refuse-"James leaned in closer and the step squeaked. James closed his eyes in frustration."James sweety, are you up?" his mother called out from the kitchen.

James sighed, "Yes mum, coming down!" James hurried down the steps and into the kitchen.

His mother was at the stove waving her wand very nonchalant, while his father sat at the breakfast table with the Prophet in hand. "Amelia, can you believe that they've put old Robert Linkel on the Prophet board. Give it five years time and this paper will be rubbish, I tell you, full of lies and twists just like him."

His mother tried to fix her bun, her grey hair kept up as her morning gown was on.His father just sat there grumbling slightly in his flannel robes.

James took a seat at the table, "Morning, mum... dad." James was curious on why they had changed subject. "Morning, James. Do you want breakfast?"

James nodded and a plate appeared in front of him. "So, what's an order?"

His parents looked at each other shocked; his father then looked at his with an emotionless face.

"What are you talking about James?"

James snorted, "I heard you two talking."

"Eavesdropping isn't polite James," his mother said rather rash.

"Mum, it's not like you care. You want to tell me," James' temper rose just a tiny bit.

His father coughed, "James, it's nothing of importance."

James rolled his eyes, "Sure did sound important."

His mother sighed, "Henry, he's right."

His father put a hand through his grey hair as his worn out blue eyes saddened. "Amelia, I don't think this is the time."

"When is the time Henry? When we're dead, or he's chasing after us? I don't think we'll be in a mood to talk then either!"

Henry sighed with frustration, "Fine, Amelia, fine!"

James didn't budge he stood there waiting.

"James, sweetie, now that you're older it's time that you know that your father and I are in the Order of the Phoenix."

James questioned his mother.

"It's a special organization that is fighting against you-know-who. Your mother think that when you leave school, you'll be apart of it."

James nodded, "Da-nm right I will!"

"Watch your language James," his mother said glaring.

"Sorry mummy," James said quickly. "I mean, of course I will be. You-Know-Who is a very bad person and I have every plan to help put him in Azkaban!"

His father grinned with pride, "I'm glad to hear that James, but hopefully we'll do that before you have to." His mother nodded, "Hopefully."

His mother sighed, "James, sweetheart, I'm telling you this because right now everyone in the order is at a threat and you need to keep safe, don't tell anyone about it, or that we're apart of it."

James nodded, "should I stay home? I mean, if you're not safe-"his father put a hand up, "No James, you're safe at school, that's what is important, your mother and I are adults and will be fine."

James nodded reluctantly but there was no fighting with his father. James finished his breakfast in silence and went upstairs to get the last of his things together.

Later that day his mother and father took him to King's Cross. Their goodbyes were with worried smiles and reluctantly letting go of him when they hugged, but James believed his parents to be more powerful than any crazed muggle killer.

James met up with dozens of his classmates that had also gone home for the holidays; Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Samantha Linch, Timmy Wood, and Remus Lupin.

"How was your holiday, Lily?" James asked as they got a compartment together.

Lily grimaced, "Wonderful. And yours Potter?"

James shrugged, "Nothing special, stood home with my parents." James turned to Remus, "You, Moony?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing I couldn't have done at the castle." James frowned for a moment. "Not to worry, we'll be back to Hogwarts soon enough."

"How 'bout you Linch?" He turned and asked the brunette girl he knew from Ravenclaw.

"Nothing to talk about," She smiled at him with a wink that James didn't return but he did grin.

Finally came Timmy Wood, "Wood, did you practice while at home?"

The blonde boy shook his head, "No, I'm ashamed to say I didn't captain."

James laughed, "Don't call me that until we're in earshot of Slytherin's team."

Frank was reading his a letter when he scratched his head and pretended to pull out his sandy brown hair, "Err-Alice is driving me mad!"

James eyed him, "Why, you two are inseparable?"

Frank nodded, "Yes, and I love it, but Prongs, she's giving me all these 'hints' about marriage and I'm-"James coughed, "Marriage? She's gone mad has she?"

Lily took this as a sign to inject a comment, "Mad? It's not mad for her to want o get married one day."

Frank nodded, "One day yes, one day soon, no."

Lily sighed, "Honestly, Frank, she can't be really persisting marriage."

Frank threw the note at James, "Here Prongs you read it and tell me if you think she's persisting."

James looked at the petite hand writing that was Alice's.

He cleared his throat, "Frankie cakes-"James grinned and continued, "Frankie cakes, I miss you so much, terrible that I stood here to help Gabriella with her family loss, could you imagine having no family to return to? Sirius has been a help, sure, if help means snogging her with out a second thought- though she doesn't even budge-"James smiled at Remus who grinned. "-Anyhow Frankie Cakes, I'm terribly lonely with out you. I wonder if life after school will be lonelier- I'm sure there are ways for us to be together _more_ often. Well, can't wait for your return- Alice Palace, your princess in the-"Frank pulled the letter from James. "That's enough Prongs."

James was grinning from to ear and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Well, Frankie cakes; I don't see her saying 'ask me now'." Lily nodded, "I agree with Ja-Potter."

James forgot the conversation entirely and turned to Lily, "Come on Lily, just say it. Watch how much better you feel." She shook her head like a child.

"Say my name Lily," James persisted with a look of amusement.

She bit her lips in and shook her head. "Lily, stop being such a child!"

"I am not a child Jam-Potter!"

James grinned, "There we are."

Lily glared, "Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, are you happy Potter!"

James gulped salvia, "well you didn't have you say it like that, or that fast, or so many times, but oh Lily if you're asking!" James scooted got on one knee, Lily's eyes grew large, "Lily," he said softly and slow, "Lily, Lily, Lily, will you marry my good friend Frank, Lily?" The compartment had been quite but laughs and giggles came abruptly after James' punch line.

Lily who couldn't have hidden her grin even if she wanted to, she just crinkled her nose and said, "Alice wouldn't fancy that."

Frank who had been laughing with Remus began to choke; James immediately rushed over and shook him, "Hey, tubby! This is not the time to die on me!"

Frank caught his breath and began to laugh again, "You arse!"

When another hour passed everyone changed into their robes. James had asked Lily and Samantha to leave the compartment, leaving Remus, Timmy and Frank together.

"So, James, Samantha's been flirting with you for ages, going to make a move?" Timmy asked as he undressed. James shook his head, "Wood, you know better. Samantha is Remus' territory."

Remus coughed, "I have no territory!"

"Well you d-amn well should, Lupin," Timmy said quickly, "Samantha's gorgeous, I'd marry her."

Remus chuckled, "Well, be my guest." Timmy raised an eyebrow with a huge grin.

"Merlin's wood, I hope one day when you have children they're not obsessed with women like you are," said Remus. James coughed, "If Sirius were here- he'd smack you Remus."

The young men chuckled as they dressed. What seemed like forever later, they finally had arrived at Hogwarts! The anticipation to get back made the carriage ride feel liker forever; James sat in silence, not even joining the useless conversation about wizard cards.

When they jumped out and trudged their way through the snowy lane to the gate James was breathing in the air, it was nothing like London's air, but it was fresh and smelled like the infamous Christmas feast he had missed so much.

The castle was bright and it was only hours before the feast but James was starved. His first idea was to grab Remus, Sirius and Peter to go to the kitchen for a quick snack but Lily had other plans for James.

"Potter," she called out to him from the portrait to their dorm, "Can I see you for a moment."

James sighed and made his way, expecting to hear he had to patrol or something.

When Lily took them to their common room she had pulled a small blue box with a white ribbon from her coat pocket. "I- I got you a Christmas present, I- I mean, I seen it while on break and I just thought you'd find it amusing."

James eyed her in complete shock, "I-wow."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's not an engagement ring Potter, just open it."

James opened the small box and inside was a pink rubbery thing, "I've heard of these-"Lily smiled and nodded, "It's a muggle condom!"

Lily's eyes bulged out, "No! It's a whoopee cusion!"

James stared in confusion, "Right... Sorry. What's that?"

Lily smiled and grabbed it blowing it up, she threw it on the couch and plopped down, as the farting noise erupted James grinned, "Lily, you passed gas!"

Lily giggled, "No, James, I didn't 'pass gas' It's a muggle joke toy, you put it on chairs for unsuspecting victims to sit on."

James grabbed it and stared at it, "Brilliant."

Lily smiled, "Well, Happy Christmas James."

James smiled at her, Lily began to walk away when James pulled at her sleeve, "You don't actually think I didn't get you something?" Lily looked embarrassed, "Well, I just-"

James put a finger up and rushed to his room, he returned with a medium sized box. It was sparkling pink and gold with a huge red ribbon.

"I'm not good with sizes, but my mum said you looked about right." James oddly was staring at her neck.

Lily opened the box timidly and when she did she stood in awe. She pulled out a sterling silver necklace, with a dangling white gold lily hanging from it. "James, this is- oh I can't take this."

She put it back in the box, "That must have cost a fortune!"

James shook his head, "A quarter of a fortune, not the whole," he let a cheeky grin slip across his face as he removed the necklace from the box and slipped it on her neck. "Lily, Happy Christmas," he whispered into her ear.

Lily put her hand over the necklace turning around to James and kissing him on the cheek, "Happy Christmas," she looked up at the mistletoe. James just smiled; this is what he had been waiting for.

Lily looked up, "Friends?"

James looked down at her, "friends."

He hugged her and in his mind their wedding ran, vibrant and vivid images of their wedding and honeymoon.

Two months had passed and it was a week before Valentine's Day. James was determined if not hopeless to get Lily to be his.

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in James' common room studying. Peter had a date and was off somewhere with a Ravenclaw girl, or so he had told them. Lily was in Gryffindor tower with her best friend Alice and her Monica Woodfairy.

James threw his essay down and jumped onto the couch, "I can't take it anymore, and it's boggling my mind! Do I honestly care how Wormwood got its name, or why it's also called Monkhood?"

Sirius laughed as he shook his shaggy hair, "James, how's your monkhood? How's the Lily plan going?"

James sighed, "Don't pester me about that now, Padfoot."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Pestering? I'm not pestering, I'm asking."

Remus shook his head, "Prongs, do you know the exact definition for 'pester'?"

James sighed, "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, aren't you human dictionary?"

Remus smirked, "Well if you're going to take it like an infant, no I'll keep it to myself."

Sirius cooed, "Oh, Moony, Sirius wants to know!"

Remus laughed, "Sirius needs to stop talking in third person."

"Sirius can't, he loves the sound of his own name."

"Sirius is a raging idiot, how does that sound?" James was smirking.

Sirius frowned, "Sirius thinks that doesn't sound too good. Sirius is sad now."

James laughed, "Moony, what will we do with him?"

Remus examined Sirius, "Not very much."

Sirius smiled, "Sirius thinks Moony is a furry git."

James grinned, "Moony is there an off button?"

Remus shook his head, "I've been looking for seven years. Not one, not even a mute button."

Sirius grinned wildly, "Yes there is, but it's not a button, it's a lever! Only girls can see it though."

James and Remus shared looks and James stood up, "Well it's late, you two should be off."

Sirius frowned, "Oh but it's only nine thirty!"

James nodded, "Very, very late..."

Remus chuckled, "Come on Padfoot, I think he's going to pop the question to Evans."

Sirius and Remus gathered their things and left, soon after James began his decorating.James had put roses and small floating hearts all over the common room.

Twenty minutes later Lily walked in, "Potter I was thinking about it- What's this?"

She looked around kind of dumbstruck. James grinned and pulled her to sit down.

"Lily, I know I'm a git and that you loath my being, but I really like you," he sat down next to her. "I'm sure you're laughing at me inside, but I have to ask, will you be my valentine?"

Lily's mouth opened and closed, as if she were speaking but on mute. "Lily?" James said looking for an answer he knew he'd never get. Lily shook her head, "Right. I-I..." she looked into his eyes and smiled, "To he-ll with it, yes, yes I will." James was in shock, he had to make sure she wasn't joking.

"Really, you're serious?"

Lily nodded, "I had a great pun for that. But yes I'm serious."

James just let a smile slip across his face as he kissed her cheek quickly; when he pulled back Lily was smiling. "It's just a valentine James, we're not courting." James nodded, "I know, but even if I die tonight, knowing you said yes was- spectacular."

Lily rolled her eyes, "What ever you say."

When a valentine's day rolled around James was ready. He had planned out an entire day for them at Hogsmead, everything was going to be perfect, wasn't it?

That afternoon James and Lily were bickering with each other but not in their usual manner.

"Potter, just tell me!" Lily pleaded.

"I can't it is a surprise, Lily."

Lily scrunched her face, "its not fancy right?" Lily sighed, "Because I don't want to look stupid wearing my muggle clothes."

James put a hand on her shoulder, "You could be drenched with troll vomit, and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in this school." Lily made a disgusted face that turned into a smile. "That was disgusting... but kind of nice too."

James smiled, "I have those moments," he removed his hand from her shoulder.

_Tonight is going to be perfect,_ James thought to himself. Was he right though?


End file.
